


I've Had All that I Can Take

by orphan_account



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laundry room sex. That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Had All that I Can Take

**Author's Note:**

> I got the title from the Avett Brothers' "Laundry Room".

"Laundry room sex, are you serious? While I wait for my clothes to be clean?!" Jesy demands. "The door doesn't even lock!" 

 

Leigh-Anne licks her lips seductively, making Jesy roll her eyes. "It's half-ten at night, no one's going to walk in on us if you're quiet." Jesy weighs her options for a moment before stripping down and tossing her clothes in the laundry and pressing start.

Leigh-Anne pushes Jesy back against the washer and Jesy can feel it vibrate. Leigh-Anne's got Jesy's hands trapped behind her back and her knee between Jesy's thighs as she slowly, methodically sucks a line of lovebites across yher collarbones. Leigh-Anne can feel how wet Jesy is, soaking through the leg of her jeans. Jesy's grinding up against the rough material of Leigh-Anne's jeans and panting hard, trying not to moan. Leigh-Anee stands up on her tip-toes so she can suck her earlobe.

"If you make too much noise," she murmurs, "someone's going to walk in and see you here, so wet and practically begging me for it."

She start moving her thigh against Jesy; slow, torturous friction. Leigh-Anne releases Jesy's hands so she can squeeze her boobs while she suck Jesy's bottom lip into her mouth. 

Jesy's hands are on Leigh-Anne's hips, trying to drag her closer, thrusting her tongue in Leigh-Anne's mouth. Leigh-Anne twists her nipples until Jesy gasps into their kiss and her hips start to buck. Just as Leigh-Anne is working her fingers down to Jesy's clit, the washer's cycle ends, and Jesy groans out loud as she pulls away. Leigh-Anne grins wickedly as she switches the clothes. She can see the wetness running down Jesy's thighs and can't wait to taste. 

As soon as the dryer starts, she picks Jesy up by the meat of her thighs and set her on top of the dryer. Jesy gasps at the combination of strong vibrations and heat radiating from the machine below her. Leigh-Anne's fingers tangle in Jesy's hair and she pulls her face down so she can kiss Jesy hard. Jesy's so turned on that she whimpers into the kiss, and Leigh-Anne catches her wrists as Jesy tries to touch herself.

"That's mine. So one else get's to touch. Just me." She growl, sucking hard at Jesy's neck. The mark there begins to bloom as soon as Leigh-Anne pull away. 

"Don't make a sound," she whispers, as her fingers find their way to Jesy's pussy. Leigh-Anne lick around her boobs, avoiding the nipple as her fingers dance across Jesy's clit. 

Leigh-Anne looks up to see Jesy's head thrown back in pleasure. Her chest is heaving with the effort to stay quiet, and Leigh-Anne admires how gorgeous she look before plunging two fingers into her. She quickly covers Jesy's mouth with her own to muffle the moans. Then Leigh-Anne covers Jesy's mouth with her other hand so her mouth is free to suck Jesy's nipples.

"Fucking...shit- Leigh-Anne," Jesy moans though Leigh-Anne's hand.

"I'm gonna eat you out, okay?" Leigh-Anne glances up to catch Jesy's faint nod, and drops to her knees.

Her hot tongue swirls around Jesy's clit as she slips a third finger into her. There's a slick pool forming between Jesy's trembling legs. One of Jesy's hands tangles in Leigh-Anne's hair while the other slams over her own mouth, desperately trying to keep quiet. Little sobbing gasps escape her as Leigh-Anne curls her fingers. She catches Jesy's clit between her teeth and flick her tongue over it, again and again. Jesy can feel her orgasm just seconds away when she hears footsteps.

"Shit, fuck, Leigh-Anne! FUUUUCK!" Jesy cums as Jade pokes her head through the door. She watched Jesy, wide-eyed for a second, before emitting a loud squeak of surprise and quickly slamming the door shut.

Leigh-Anne's scalp is sore from Jesy pulling her hair as she yanks her up to her feet. Jesy's cheeks are scarlet from embarrassment and coming.

Before she can say anything, Leigh-Anne kisses her, hard, making Jesy taste herself.

"Shut up, you know you love me." Leigh-Anne smirks. 

"I think Jade might be scarred for life!" Jesy gasps, trying to catch her breath. Leigh-Anne shrugs.

"Still worth it. My turn now!"

 


End file.
